F90II-I Gundam F90II Intercept Type
The F90II-I Gundam F90II Intercept Type is a configuration of the F90II Gundam F90II featured in Mobile Suit Gundam F90. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Type I (Intercept Type) option is one of two Mission Packs created by the Strategic Naval Research Institute at the same time as the Gundam F90II. Developed for intercepting and pursuing enemy units, this mission pack consisted of a flight shield equipped with the functions of a sub-flight system, leg-mounted supplemental booster packs with large propellant tanks that boost the equipped mobile suit's propulsion capability, and a beam lancer. Thanks to the flight shield and supplemental booster packs, the Gundam F90II Intercept Type has and can maintain overwhelming acceleration in and out of the atmosphere. The flight shield also allows the mobile suit to conduct atmospheric entry. The Gundam F90II Intercept Type has in total 63 attitude control verniers, 58 on the mobile suit's primary body and 5 on the flight shield. The Type I mission pack can also be mounted on the original Gundam F90, as seen with the F90I-I Gundam F90 Intercept Type Jupiter Battle Specification. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :The F90II-I is equipped with a pair of head-mounted 60mm Vulcan guns, which serve as mid-close range defensive weapons. While they do little damage against the armor of a mobile suit, they are useful for shoot down incoming missiles, small attack vehicles, or to deter closing in enemy machines. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is the standard close-combat weapon of many mobile suits, it emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-field that can cut through most physical armor not treated to resist it. The beam saber is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor, and the F90II-I has two beam sabers stored on the backpack. ;*Beam Lancer :A large caliber beam saber that can generate a cone-shaped beam blade, it is best suited for piercing attacks. It can also function as a scattering beam shotgun and has a vernier at the back. ;*Flight Shield :A 15m tall shield with integrated sub-flight system functions, its large size serves to protect the mobile suit during atmospheric entry. When using the flight shield, the Gundam F90II Intercept Type can achieve a flight speed of 1800km/h in the atmosphere, and a hovering speed of around 700km/h. Besides having several thrusters and attitude control verniers, the shield also has a pair of retractable wings the can be deployed when required. :;*Machine Cannon ::The Flight Shield possesses minor offensive capability with a pair of Machine Cannons that are more powerful than the vulcan guns. History During the aftermath of the batlle between the Earth Federation Forces (EFF) and Mars Zeon, the EFF recovered the remains of the stolen OMS-90R Gundam F90 and sent it back to SNRI to be reconstructed. The mobile suit was rebuilt into the Gundam F90II, following the concept of optional mission pack versatility of the original Gundam F90 with two new mission pack: The Intercept pack, and the Long Range pack. The Gundam F90II-I Type is piloted by Nana Tachibana who engaged in combat with Crossbone Vanguard forces in U.C. 0123. The MS however is only used for a short period of time before being put out of commission. Variants *F90I-I Gundam F90 Intercept Type Jupiter Battle Specification Gallery F90II-I Gundam F90II Intercept Type Lineart Intercept.png|Various Lineart f90ii-i-flyingshield.jpg|Flight Shield Super Gundam Royale f90 Interceptor.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game References MSæsÉ-è+8SPâKâôâ âÇò--113.jpg F90II-I Gundam F90II Intercept Type Information Sheet.jpg|Information External links *F90II-I Gundam F90II Intercept Type on MAHQ ja:﻿﻿F90II-I ガンダムF90IIインターセプトタイプ